


normality

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Ace!Geralt, Geraskier Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: Geraskier Week Dealer's Choice“What’s wrong?” he asks, leaning back and kneeling in front of Jaskier. Jaskier scrambles to sit up, eyeing Geralt with a strange look. The dread in Geralt’s chest seeps up into his throat, and he swallows thickly.“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Jaskier says. Geralt frowns.“What do you mean?”Jaskier hesitates. “Do you--do you want to do this?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 25
Kudos: 584





	normality

It happens in a rush. Geralt kicks the door shut behind them, keeping Jaskier’s head firmly secure in his hands and his lips secure to Jaskier’s lips. Geralt walks them both toward the bed and, once Jaskier hits it with the back of his legs, Geralt pulls back and pushes the bard bodily to the mattress. Jaskier’s eyes fly wide, and he grins, scrambling backwards to more comfortably situate himself. Geralt climbs over him and attacks Jaskier’s lips again with renewed vigor. Jaskier groans when Geralt turns his attention to sucking a mark onto the bard’s neck, right behind the ear. Jaskier’s hands reach up to tangle in Geralt’s hair, tugging gently. Geralt takes it as a sign to get things moving and works his hands in between them to start unlacing Jaskier’s trousers.

“Geralt,” Jaskier says softly, and Geralt’s fingers move faster. “Geralt,” the bard says again, and Geralt growls in frustration. Stupid fucking complicated fancy trousers. “Geralt, wait.”

Finally the laces are undone, and Geralt shoves a hand down the trousers, wrapping it around Jaskier’s warm cock.

“Wait,” Jaskier says. “Wait, wait, Geralt,  _ stop _ !”

Jaskier’s words finally burst through the haze in Geralt’s mind, and he pulls his hand back like it burns. He stares up at Jaskier, dread filling his chest.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, leaning back and kneeling in front of Jaskier. Jaskier scrambles to sit up, eyeing Geralt with a strange look. The dread in Geralt’s chest seeps up into his throat, and he swallows thickly.

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Jaskier says. Geralt frowns.

“What do you mean?”

Jaskier hesitates. “Do you--do you want to do this?”

“Of course,” Geralt says readily. “Do you?”

“Well, yes, but--Geralt.”

Geralt tries not to growl in frustration. “What?”

“You seem like you’re just going through the actions,” Jaskier says, throwing his hands up in the air. “You don’t seem, I don’t know,  _ in _ to it!”

Geralt folds his arms across his chest. “I don’t understand.”

Jaskier gestures around wildly for a moment, mouth opening and closing like he’s trying to find the right words. Geralt watches, somewhere between incredibly self-conscious and irritated. Self-consciousness is not a feeling he’s entirely familiar with, and he does. not. like it.

“Geralt, do you like having sex? In general?”

Geralt frowns. What a stupid question. “I don’t understand.”

Jaskier flails. “That! That is the problem! Do you enjoy having sex?”

Geralt chews on the inside of his cheek. “I don’t mind it,” he answers honestly. “And the release feels good.”

Jaskier just deflates. “Whu--” He shakes his head, pulling himself back up. “So why do you have sex then?”

Geralt snarls and climbs off the bed, standing up and stalking to the other side of the room. Jaskier, behind him, squawks.

“I don’t! That’s not! Geralt, I’m not trying to be condescending or mean or anything, I’m just trying to understand, okay?”

If he’s being honest with himself, Geralt’s folding his arms across his chest isn’t just out of anger or even out of embarrassment. The feeling of dread and fear and shame in his core is so intense it’s threatening to burst out of him in a violent explosion, and  _ he doesn’t know how to handle that _ .

“When you have sex,” Jaskier continues, more quielty and gently this time, “why are you doing it? Because you enjoy it? Because it feels good? Or… or something else?”

“Because it’s what one does,” Geralt grumbles, stare boring a goddamn hole in the wall.

“What do you mean by that?”

“It’s just what people do, isn’t it?” Geralt says, turning to face Jaskier with exasperation. “And everyone wants to know what it’s like to be with a witcher, so I might as well indulge their curiosities!”

Jaskier balks. “ _ That’s _ why you have sex?”

Geralt feels the ball of dread and fear and shame build up again, and it must show on his face because Jaskier waves his hands quickly, shaking his head.

“No, no, I’m sorry, it’s just--Geralt, that’s… not okay.”

Geralt snarls and turns away again.

“I don’t mean what you’re doing is wrong!” Jaskier says quickly. “I mean, people shouldn’t… they shouldn’t treat you like that. Like you’re just a conquest. Less than human.”

“I’m not human,” Geralt reminds him gruffly.

“You’re more human than most people I’ve met,” Jaskier snaps. “If you don’t want to have sex, if you don’t  _ like _ having sex, you don’t have to!”

The ball of emotion morphs into something like desperation, and Geralt turns back to Jaskier again. “But I want to make you happy. Satisfied.”

Jaskier smiles, a little sadly, and scoots to the edge of the bed, closer to Geralt. “There’s more to a relationship than sex, Geralt.”

Geralt scowls. “Like what?”

“Like…” Jaskier pauses. “Here, I’ll show you. Come here.” He pats the bed. “Lie on your side. Facing away from me.”

Geralt hesitates. He trusts Jaskier, but this seems strange. Granted, this whole conversation has been strange. But Jaskier seems so certain. Slowly, Geralt walks to the other side of the bed and lays down as Jaskier suggested. He feels Jaskier shift behind him, and then the bard is pressed up against his back, an arm wrapped around his torso possessively. Geralt glances back at Jaskier who has a pleasant smile on his lips.

“Is this it?”

“Well, I mean, there’s also holding hands and kissing and plenty of other forms of snuggling, but yeah.”

Geralt harrumphs, and he feels Jaskier’s body shake with laughter.

“Just let it happen,” Jaskier says softly, nuzzling his face into Geralt’s hair. Geralt harrumphs again but settles into the mattress. Slowly, bit by bit, the tension in his body drifts away.

“Sex isn’t a necessary part of a relationship, Geralt,” Jaskier whispers soothingly as Geralt lets his eyes close. “You don’t have to have sex if you don’t actually enjoy it. It’s not just something people do for no reason. And there’s nothing wrong with you not liking it. It’s perfectly normal.”

“Hm,” Geralt hums. Jaskier kisses his shoulder very, very gently. The warmth of his body behind Geralt and his arm around him trying to pull him in even closer is more comfortable than the thickest blanket. Before Geralt knows it, he’s fallen asleep. He’ll wake up in the morning with Jaskier still holding him, wrapped even more tightly around him, feeling more content than he ever has before.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ loralielo


End file.
